Peduli ?
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Gak pintar bikin summary... yang penting baca deh... fic ini tentang LeeSaku... sedikit sekali tentang Sasunaru... Baca yaa... XD disclamer: masashi kishi-san... hehe


Inilah fic ke 4 ku...

Alay abies XD

Silahkan baca ya...

Tentang LeeSaku loh...

Jarang jarang... ada dikit sih tentang Sasunaru... Tapi dikit banget... hehe

**Peduli ?**

**Sakura POV**

Jendela kamar yang terbuka, sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela. Tapi _**aku tidak**__**peduli**__. _"Dok..dok..dok." Suara pintu yang di ketuk. Toh, _**aku tidak peduli**__. _

"Sakura sayang... Bangun! Sudah pagi!" panggil ibuku.

"Ng..." erangku. "Iya kaasan... Aku sudah bangun," jawabku lagi sambil mngeucek-ucek mataku.

"Cepat mandi. Sarapan sudah siap!" ucap ibuku sambil melangkah pergi dari depan kamarku.

Sesudah mandi, akupun membersihkan kasur dan memakai seragam sekolahku. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Saat ini aku sudah berusia 16 tahun. Aku sekolah di Konoha High School. Untuk lain-lainnya, _**aku pun tidak peduli**__. _Aku pun menuruni tangga dan menghampiri roti bakarku sebagai sarapanku yang terhidang di atas meja makan. Setelah sarapanku habis, aku pun beranjak dari kursiku untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Aku berangkat kaasan. Ittekimasu..!"

"Iterasai.. hati-hati dijalan...!"

Akupun menyusuri jalan. Selangkah demi selangkah. Matahari yang menyengat dan sangat panas menyinari bumi, tapi _**aku tidak peduli**__._ Akhirnyasampai didepan gerbang sekolah. Banyak perempuan yang berkerubun di sana dan mengganggu jalan maupun telinga orang. Tapi, _**aku tetap tidak peduli**_. Tidak penasaran apa yang dikerubuni perempuan-peempuan itu. Kenapa? Karena hampir setiap hari mereka berkerubun disana. Dan yang dikerubuni itupun tetap sama. Seorang pemuda yang populer yang bersikap dingin yang juga satu kelas denganku. Kalian pasti tahu kan siapa itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Jujur saja, dulu memang aku suka dengannya, tapi setelah tahu dia punya seorang kekasih, akupun tidak menyukainya lagi. Toh _**akupun**__**juga**__**tidak peduli**_ kalaupun aku menembaknya yang saat itu aku tidak tahu kalau dia punya pacar, lalu aku ditolak.

"Pagi Haruno!"

"Pagi tuan putri...!"

"Pagi Sakura-san!"

"Pagi ini pun kau tetap manis ya..."

"Mau aku bawakan tas mu sampai kelas Haruno-san?"

Yah, itulah sorak-sorak para laki-laki yang menyukaiku. Oke, jujur saja ya, aku memang perempuan yang cukup terkenal di sekolah. Kenapa? Karena banyak yang bilang kalau aku cantik, manis, pinta, dan _kaya._ Ya, mereka mengincarku hanya dari kecantikanku dan kekayaanku. Memuji-muji ku hanya karna aku kaya. Oh... Tidak, terima kasih. _**Aku tidak peduli**__._

Pelajaranpun dimulai. Pelajaran pertama adalah IPA. Pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh sensei yang aneh. Sensei yang lebih pantas disebut _hantu._ Kenapa? Karena kulit yang pucat, rambut yang panjangnya hampir menyamai lutut. Dan sensei itupun _laki-laki_. Maka, dikelas yang diajarinya pun hening. Toh _**akupun tidak peduli.**_

Waktu istirahat pun datang. Banyak murid-murid yang ke kantin, ke atap, ke lapangan, dan ada yang tetap di kelas sepertiku. Banyak cowok-cowok yang nmenawariku untuk membelikan makan siang untukku. Tapi, _**aku tetap tidak peduli**_**. **Aku tidak lapar, hanya bosan. Terlalu banyak cowok-cowok yang mengganggu. Itu menurutku. Aku hanya duduk sambil memegang hape-ku dan mengutak-atik hape-ku tanpa tujuan. Aku pun mulai menghentikan aktifitasku sampai ada seprang anak laki-laki berambut pirang bermata biru menghampiriku, yang bernama Naruto Namikaze.

"Sakura-chan...!" panggilnya sambil menghampiriku.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Ayo kekantin, kau pasti lapar,"

"Tidak usah Naru-kun, aku tidak lapar. Yang penting tadi aku sudah sarapan," jawabku lembut.

"Tapi Sakura-chan..." kata-kata Naruto pun berhenti setelah Sasuke memanggilnya. Ya, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku pun kaget ternyata pasangan Sasuke adalah Naruto. Tapi, aku turut senang karena kedua sahabatku itu akhirnya jadian.

"Dobe! Jangan memaksa orang seperti itu," ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi teme, Sakura itu baru makan pagi, aku takut dia sakit teme..."

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku baik-baik saja kok!" ucapku tenang.

"Dobe ada benarnya juga Sakura. Lebih baik kau mengganjal perutmu itu agar tidak sakit. Wajahmu itu sedikit pucat," ucap Sasuke.

"Tenang saja kok Sasuke-kun! Lagi pula aku tidak mengganggu acara kalian berdua," ucapku menenangkan dan menjahili mereka berdua.

"A...apa apaan sih Sakura-chan..." ucap Naruto malu-malu dan terbata-bata

"Hahaha.." tawaku sedang..

"Ya sudah. Ayo dobe, kita pergi kekantin,"

"Ayo teme! Dah Sakura-chan! Jangan sampe sakit ya,"

"Hm.." balasku lembut.

'Sakit ya?' _**Aku tidak peduli.**_ Daya tahanku cukup kuat kok. Lagi pula aku jarang sakit. "Haaahh," hela-ku membuan nafas.

(skip time)

Sesampai dirumah akupun merebahkan diriku di kasur. Sungguh membosankan hidup ini. Sesampainya dirumah, tak ada orang, hanya ada makanan dan sekertas surat titipan dari kaasan. Semua laki-laki itu membosankan. Mau menarik perhatianku pun itu hanya karena kekayaanku saja. _**'Aku tidak peduli pada apapun,'**_ kalau aku pikir-pikir, kata-kata itu selalu muncul dalam pikiranku.

**Keesokan harinya...**

'Aduh kepalaku terasa pening,' batiku sambil berjalan kearah sekolah. Kalian pasti berfikir kan, kenapa aku jalan kaki padahal aku ini orang yang berkecukupan. Karena aku bosan. Kalau naik mobil terasa membosankan.

(skip time)

Jam istirahat pun berdentang. Tapi kepalaku masih terasa pening. Aku pun berjalan kearah UKS untuk memeriksa badanku. Setelah diperiksa oleh perawat UKS Shizune-sensei dan diberi obat sambil istirahat diruangannya selama 1 jam, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Tidak lupa sensei telah meminta ijin sensei yang mengajar kelasku kalau aku sedang sakit. Tanpa izin pun _**aku tidak peduli.**_ Akupun ingin kembali kekelasku untuk ikut pelajaran sejarah yang telah menunggu sambil meminta izin kepada Shizune-sensei.

"Sudah lebih baik, Haruno-san?" tanya Shizune-sensei.

"Sudah sensei," jawabku ramah.

"Kalau begitu kamu boleh kembali kekelasmu,"

"Baik sensei,"

SREEG

BUK

"ittei... ah gomen," ucap seseorang laki-laki yang menabrakku.

"ittei...Kalau jalan liat-liat dong!" bentakku agak kesal.

"Ah gomen Haruno-san! Aku tidak sengaja," jawabnya minta maaf.

"Ugh.. Ya sudah.. Loh, kamu siapa?" tanyaku heran. Kenapa? Karena aku belum pernah melihat cowok itu sebelumnya di sekolah. Ya, laki-laki yang agak kurus, berambut seperti jamur, bermata belo, dan beralis tebal.

"Hah? Siapa? Aku?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil melirik kekanan kekiri.

"Ya iyalah kamu, memangnya siapa lagi yang ada di sini selain kita berdua?" jawabku agak kesal.

"Oh, aku Lee, Maito Lee. Keponakan dari Maito Gai. Anak baru mulai hari ini di KHS. Yoroshiku..!" jawabnya lengkap dengan semangatnya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Oh... anak baru. Ah, kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Oh itu, aku tahu kamu dari teman-teman sekelasku. Ternyata kamu benar-benar manis ya seperti apa yang dibilang teman-temanku! Pantas saja banyak yang tertarik sama kamu," ujar Lee semangat.

"Apaan sih! Gak usah ngerayu ya, lagi pula mereka hanya mengincarku dari hartaku dan wajahku saja tau," jawabku kesal.

"Oh! Tapi aku juga menyukaimu loh!"

" Apaan sih? Kamu menyukaiku atau tidak _**aku tidak peduli**_ !" jawabku tegas.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Kamu terlihat manis dan baik! Aku jadi makin menyukaimu!"

"Halah... Gombal! Kamu pasti Cuma mengincar hartaku saja kan?" jawabku blak-blakan.

"Eh? Bukan kok,"

"Benarkah?"

"He-eh," sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, dari tampangmu sih aku mulai percaya,"

"Terima kasih Sakura-san! Ah maaf,"

"Tidak apa, panggil saja aku Sakura. Aku boleh memanggilmu Lee?"

"Boleh. Dengan senang hati Sakura,"

**(OoO)**

**Normal POV**

(skip time)

Sudah seminggu semenjak Sakura bertemu Lee. Mereka semakin akrab saja. Baru pertama kali ini Sakura akrab dengan seorang Laki-laki selain sahabatnya Naruto. Walau setiap hari Lee menyatakan perasaannya sewaktu istirahat, Sakura tidak peduli dan hanya menjawab "Oh," atau "_**Aku tidak pedui,**_" dan saat ini mereka tetap bersama. Jujur saja, Lee yang mendengar jawaban itu sudahmulai terbiasa dan merasa sedih. Ya, _sedih_. Tentu kita pasti sedih kalau pernyataan cinta kita hanya dibalas dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Tapi Lee tetap tersenyum dan membalas dengan kata-kata "Hm...aku mengerti,".

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, perasaan Sakura terhadap Lee mulai berubah. Seperti saat Lee sedang berjalan dengan seorang perempuan sekelasnya yang berambut coklat bernama Tenten. Lee juga cukup sering bercerita tentang Tenten. Kenapa? Karena Tenten adalah perempuan kedua yang akrab dengan dirinya. Sungguh, saat Lee bercerita tentang kelebihan Tenten dengan muka berbinar-binar, hati Sakura terasa panas. Contohnya hari ini.

"Sakura, hebat ya Tenten. Dia bisa bermain basket dengan lincah. Jarang sekali ada perempuan yang seperti itu," ucap Lee sambil memasang muka kagum.

"Oh," jawab Sakura lemas. 'Aku ini kenapa sih? Kenapa aku kesal ya saat Lee bercerita tentang gadis tomboy itu? Apa aku suka pada Lee?' batin Sakura bingung dengan pikiran dan hatinya.

"Hei Sakura,"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Apa aku boleh memegang tanganmu?" tanya Lee malu-malu.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba saja muka Sakura memanas dan memerah.

"Boleh aku memegang tanganmu?" tanya Lee sekali lagi.

"Kalau tidak boleh tidak apa-apa. Pasti kamu juga _**tidak peduli**_ kan?"

Untuk sejenak Sakura berfikir.

"Hm... Bo..boleh kok," jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Honto?" tanya Lee girang.

"..." Sakura diam sambil mengangguk.

Kini tangan kanan Sakura digenggam oleh tangan kiri Lee. Mereka hanya terdiam membisu diterpa angin siang yang nyaman.

"Ne, Sakura,"

"Ng?"

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Lee sambil memandang lurus kearah Sakura.

Untuk kali ini Sakura berbeda. Sudah berkali-kali Lee menyatakan perasaannya kepada dirinya dan dibalas tanggapan hatinya kalau _**ia tidak peduli.**_ Tapi kali ini dia berbeda. Dia bukan lagi Sakura yang dulu. Bukan Sakura yang hanya menyukai seseorang dari tampang dan sifatnya. Lee memang berbeda dengan kebanyakan laki-laki. Bisa dibilang ia tidak tampan atau keren. Dia orang yang lucu dan periang. Seperti sahabatnya Naruto. Tapi ia tidak juga jelek. Dia baik dan perhatian. Jadi, kali ini, Sakura mengikuti kata hatinya. 'Untuk kali ini _**aku peduli**_,' batin Sakura.

"Lee,"

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku juga menyukaimu," jawab Sakura dengan muka yang memerah sambil mengalihkan matanya kekiri.

"Hontou ni?"

"Ng,"

"Arigatou Sakura. Aishiteru yo,"

"A...aishiteru yo Lee,"

**The End**

Yee... XD

Selesai juga fic tentang Leesaku...

Pertama yeee...

Dikit nbanget ya tentang Sasunaru?

Gak apa kan...

Yang penting... SELESAI *pake toa*

Plis Review ya...

Arigatou neeee... XD


End file.
